Power regulator designs may compromise performance because high precision or high performance circuit blocks cannot be used, due to load current demands. This is particularly true for low and very low power regulators.
Regulators are often challenged to supply a load that has a wide current range, for example 1 nA to 100 uA. FIG. 1 illustrates output voltage degradation for a conventional low power regulator as the load current is increased (linearly) from 0 nA to 1 mA.